mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
How Far We've Come
How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty is a song featured in 1x21, the twenty first episode of Season One. It is sung by Andrew, Angie, Edie, Jake, John and Rachel. Lyrics Jake: Waking up at the start of the end of the world But it's feeling just like every other morning before Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone Angie (with Jake): The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye Can you tell me what was ever really special about me (all this time?) Rachel (with Andrew and Jake): I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out (Let's see how far we've come) (Let's see how far we've come) Well I believe it all is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend, (Let's see how far we've come) (Let's see how far we've come) Gabbie: I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know And I can't remember caring for an hour or so Started crying and I couldn't stop myself I started running but there's no where to run to Edie: I sat down on the street took a look at myself Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to John: I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come (Right now) Let's see how far we've come John with Edie and Gabbie: Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend Let's see how far we've come (Again) Let's see how far we've come Jake: It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home It was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you Well it's Jake with Angie: Gone, gone, baby, it's all gone There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you Rachel (Andrew): I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out Rachel with Jake (Andrew): Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come (I am) Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend Rachel with Jake (Andrew): Let's see how far we've come (Again) Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come (Ah, ah) Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Jake: Let's see how far we've come